Angela Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban
by marzat cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry Potter tuviese una prima llamada Angela? ¿y si nunca se hubiese enemistado con Draco Malfoy, que a su vez tiene una prima llamada Devorah Black que es la mejor amiga de Angela? ¿quieres saberlo? lee esta historia


Aquella noche, Harry estaba en la casa de Angela, haciendo los deberes tranquilamente, ambos parecían cansados pero les faltaba poco para terminar la tarea de transformaciones, asi que no iban dejarla en ese momento. Angela bostezo y dijo con voz cansada:

-¿Qué hora es Harry?

-la una- dijo este mirando el reloj a su lado

-ah… dios ¿porque la tarea se hace mas larga de noche?

-porque de noche eres mas perezosa que de costumbre

-si, debe ser eso.

En ese momento entraron por la ventana tres lechuzas. Una de ellas blanca como la nieve, hedwig, la lechuza de Harry y la otra negra y con plumas doradas en las alas, la lechuza de Angela, estrella, sostenían a una grande y gris que parecía inconciente. Angela la reconoció enseguida, era errol, la lechuza de los weasley. Parecía agotada de realizar un viaje tan largo. Tenía atado en su pata una carta garabateada. Harry la desato y pozo suavemente a la lechuza en la jaula de hedwig. Errol ululo débilmente en señal de agradecimiento y se puso a beber agua. Harry volvió al lugar en el que reposaban las otras dos lechuzas. Hedwig traía otra carta y estaba muy satisfecha de si misma. Dio a Harry un picotazo cariñoso cuando le quito la carga, y luego atravesó la habitación volando para reunirse con errol.

Estrella llevaba una carta de Devieh para Angela.

De repente en la habitación entro una cuarta lechuza, de un plumaje rojizo y muy bonito, Angela supuso que debía de traer la correspondencia de hogwarts. Cuando tomo las cartas de esta lechuza, esta erizo las plumas orgullosamente, estiró las alas, y emprendió el vuelo atravesando la ventana e internándose en la noche.

Harry y Angela se sentaron en la cama, Harry tomo la carta de Errol, rasgó el papel marrón y descubrió una carta y un recorte de diario. Angela supo que el recorte pertenecía al diario del mundo mágico, _el profeta_, porque la gente de las fotografías en blanco y negro se movía. Harry alisó el recorte y leyó en voz alta:

FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

RECIBE UN GRAN PREMIO

_Arthur Weasley, director de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggle, ha ganado el gran Premio Anual de los Galleons que entrega el diario _El Profeta.

_El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a _El Profeta_: "Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Hill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para Gringotts, el banco de los magos"._

_La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo año escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley._

Angela y Harry observaron la fotografía en movimiento, y sonrieron al ver a los nueve Weasley ante una pirámide, saludándolos con la mano. En medio estaba ron, el mejor amigo de Harry, con su rata scabbers sobre el hombro.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la foto durante un tiempo, luego Harry tomo la carta de ron y la leyó.

_Querido Harry:_

_Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver todas las tumbas, y no te imaginas las maldiciones que los antiguos brujos egipcios ponían en ellas. Mama no dejo que ginny entrara en la última. Estaba llena de esqueletos mutantes de _muggles _que habían profanado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y cosas asi._

_Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de _el profeta _y no podía creerlo. ¡Setecientos galleons! la mayor parte se nos ha ido en las vacaciones, ero me van a comprar una varita mágica para el próximo año._

_Regresamos mas o menos una semana antes de que comiencen las clases. Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros ¿podríamos vernos allí?_

_¡No dejes que los _muggles_ te depriman! saludos a Angela_

_Ron_

_PD: Percy es delegado. Recibió la notificación la semana pasada._

Angela volvió a mirar la foto con la cabeza de Harry en el hombro tratando de hacerse lugar para verla también...

En la foto estaba Percy, que parecía especialmente orgulloso. Se había colocado la insignia de delegado en el Fez que llevaba graciosamente sobre su pelo enrulado.

Angela le tendió la carta de hedwig.

Contenía una carta con una prolija letra en el sobre, enviada por Hermione

_Querido Harry:_

_En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabia cómo enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?), ¡pero entonces apareció Hedwig! Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibieras un regalo de cumpleaños. El regalote lo he comprado por catalogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en _el profeta_ (me he suscripto, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico). ¿Has visto la foto que salio de Ron y su familia hace una semana? Apuesto que esta aprendiendo montones de cosas, me muero de envidia… los brujos del antiguo Egipto eran fascinantes._

_Aquí también tienen un interesante pasado en cuestión de brujería. He tenido que reescribir completo mi ensayo basado en Historia de la Magia para poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado. Espero que no resulte excesivamente largo: comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido el profesor Binns._

_Ron dice que irá a Londres la ultima semana de vacaciones ¿podrían ir Angela y tu también? ¿Los dejarían tus tíos? Espero que si. Si no, nos veremos en el expreso de hogwarts el 1º de septiembre._

_Cariños de _

_Hermione_

_PD: Ron me dijo que han nombrado delegado a Percy. Me imagino que estará por las nubes. A Ron no parece que le haga mucha gracia._

Harry dejo a un lado la carta de Hermione y se encamino hacia la jaula de hedwig para darles de comer a ella y a Errol. Mientras tanto, Angela abrió su carta y la leyó:

_Angela:_

_Espero que no tengas planes este verano, porque me la estoy pasando de lo peor aquí en la mansión. Draco es extremadamente aburrido cuando se lo propone. Vengan en cuanto puedan, los padres de Draco no se enteraran, te lo prometo. Se fueron de viaje hace dos días. Te espero, tengo mucho que contarte._

_Nos vemos._

_Devorah Black._

Angela acomodo la carta en su mesa de luz y luego busco papel y una pluma para escribirle una respuesta a Devieh

_Querida Devieh:_

_¡Me muero por irme de aquí y visitarlos! iremos en cuanto se vaya la odiosa hermana de Vernon, viene aquí esta semana y no quiero que mate a Harry asi que me quedaré con el. Estaremos allí en una semana, también tengo mucho que contarte. Créeme, cuanto antes salga de este barrio y no vea más a los dursley, mejor._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Angela._

Al terminar la carta, la puso en un sobre y se la ato a estrella en la pata.

-llévasela a Devieh, linda- le susurro a la lechuza.

Esta abrió las alas y se hecho a volar. Angela se quedo viéndola un momento y luego recordó que no había terminado la tarea, por lo que se puso a hacerla.

Cuando ambos terminaron el deber de transformaciones, Angela se recostó en su cama

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos?- preguntó Harry.

-Kimberly esta en la casa de Sharla, ira con ella y con Nicole a la estación y Eric se ha quedado con Peter, así que tengo la casa para mi sola.

-que suerte tienes, ¿puedo dormir aquí hoy? no quiero volver a escuchar los ronquidos de Dudley.

-claro, puedes dormir en la cama de Eric.

Harry se acomodo en la cama de su primo menor, que estaba en la habitación contigua.

Esa noche Angela se quedo mirando las estrellas por la ventana, a ella le gustaban mucho las estrellas, y gracias a eso lograba dormirse cuando era pequeña. Esta vez pensaba en tonterías que le pasaban por la cabeza, pero aun asi no podía dormir, sospechó que seria por la emoción de ver a sus mejores amigos dentro de una semana. Al final fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, cuando vio por la ventana de la cocina descubrió que estaba por llover, asi que le abrió la puerta a su perro para que entrara.

Cuando al final no encontró nada mas para distraerse, apagó las luces y volvió a su habitación. Cuando se recostó en la cama de repente sintió que no podía más del cansancio (que quien sabe de donde salió) y pudo dormirse.

Al día siguiente Angela se despertó lo más lento que pudo, pues no le gustaba despertarse por la mañana, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, porque esa mañana llegaría la "tía" Marge. Tía Marge era la mujer mas odiosa que Angela hubiera conocido. Los odiaba a ella y a Harry por razones desconocidas y adoraba a Dudley.

Angela camino soñolienta hacia la habitación de su hermano y abrió la puerta.

Casi nunca entraba ahí, a Eric no le agradaba eso, pero las pocas veces que había entrado bastaban para recordar esa habitación, que siempre estaba igual. Una bandera de hufflepuff y muchos posters de básquetbol muggle que a el le encantaban.

-Harry, Harry- le susurro Angela a su primo.

Harry no despertó, pero Angela sabía como lo haría.

-¡¡Harry!!- le gritó

Harry se levantó exaltado

-¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Qué??-pregunto sorprendido por el repentino grito

Ella se echó a reír

-ojala supieras lo gracioso que es verte despertar asi- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Nunca te cansas de hacer eso ¿no?- bufó Harry de mal humor

Caminaron dándose empujones como de costumbre hasta la cocina y Angela descubrió que Remus, su padrino, le había dejado una nota.

_Angela:_

_Fui a Londres. No estaré en casa hasta la noche._

_Remus._

Angela guardo la nota en el armario y juntos se encaminaron hacia el numero 4 de privet drive, la casa los tíos de Harry.

-maldita tía Marge- decía Harry de vez en cuando en su habitación. - ¿porque rayos tiene que venir? ¿Por qué no se queda con sus estupidos perros?

-no se, quizás porque tiene miedo de que sus perros la confundan con un cerdo y se la coman-

De repente el timbre sonó en el piso de abajo y Angela suspiró, con mala cara

-vamos, tenemos que bajar.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras en silencio, un silencio como el de alguien que se acerca a ver a un muerto en un ataúd.

"¡Dudley querido como has crecido!" los gritos de Marge se escuchaban desde la cocina.

Angela se asomo por la puerta y pudo ver que Marge no venia sola, traía uno de sus perros con ella, que ahora se ocupaba de lamer los dedos llenos de sal que Dudley había metido en su bolsa de papas fritas.

-ahhh, ustedes dos- tía Marge se había percatado de que Angela y Harry habían entrado en la cocina.- tu, niña ¿Qué haces aquí?

-que ¿no puedo visitar a mi primo?- dijo Angela con indiferencia

-deberías cambiar tus modales de adolescente desenfrenada y comportarte como tu primo Dudley. Quiero decir ¡mira nada mas su cabello Petunia! Tía Marge agarro uno de los mechones color celeste que Angela se había teñido y casi estaba por arrancárselo cuando clavo su mirada en Harry.

-y tu, ¡péinate! pareces un vago- a tía Marge se le estaba por escapar una sonrisa, amaba criticar a Harry y a Angela.

-ustedes dos, lleven el equipaje de Marge a su cuarto- rugió tío Vernon.

Angela y Harry tomaron las maletas que había en el recibidor y las llevaron al cuarto de huéspedes.

-espero que traiga un peine para bigotes aquí adentro- se burló Angela

- gracias por aguantar todo esto- susurro Harry para que no lo escuchara Vernon, que había entrado en el recibidor en ese momento

-oye, no voy a dejar que te aguantes a esa vieja tu solo- Angela sonrió

La semana con tía Marge en casa fue la peor del mundo, pero el último día de su estadía en lo de los Dursley había llegado y Petunia había preparado una gran cena para despedirla.

-dime Vernon, ¿donde estudian estos dos?- Marge señalo con la cabeza a Angela y a Harry que estaban detrás de la barra lavando los platos que habían usado.

-en San Brutus, es una escuela para niños problemáticos.

Vernon miro de reojo las caras de Harry y Angela, que sabían que era mentira, pero no podían decirle a Marge que estudiaban en un colegio de magia.

- no debes preocuparte de cómo han salido los chicos Vernon, si están podridos por dentro, no hay nada que hacer. Todo viene de herencia.

Angela apretó los puños

-_cálmate, cálmate, ignórala, solo lo dice porque sabe que la estas escuchando- _Harry le susurraba a Angela mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

Angela respiró profundo y trató de calmarse. No le importaba que se burlaran de ella, pero odiaba que se metieran con su familia, sea quien sea.

-es una de las normas básicas de la crianza, se ve claramente en los perros, de tal palo tal astilla. ¿Qué hacían sus padres?

-nada, estaban desempleados- contestó Petunia con un tono de satisfacción por poder criticar a su hermana.

-¡¡¡cállate!!!- Harry estallo en gritos, Angela lo agarró del brazo, pero el se libro y siguió mirando a Marge con furia. Tenía la respiración agitada del enojo

-¡¡tu no tienes derecho a callarme enano!!- ladro tía Marge- eres igual a tu padre, un vago, un inútil y…

-¡¡mejor cierra la boca y deja de hablar de quienes no conoces!! ¡¡ No sabes ni lo que dices maldita vieja!!

Angela se había unido al griterío, como le había dicho a Harry, no iba a dejarlo solo.

Tía Marge se levanto, apunto a Angela y a Harry con un dedo y dijo

-escúchenme bien ustedes dos, yo…

Marge se paró en seco, su dedo se hinchaba lentamente, a continuación fue su mano la que adquirió el tamaño de una pelota de Básquet. Toda Marge se inflaba como un globo monstruoso. Más y más grande. Varios botones saltaron de su camisa, su falda se desgarro por completo y de un momento a otro, estaba flotando hacia el jardín. Vernon, Petunia y Dudley salieron al patio para intentar detenerla, pero ya era tarde, tía Marge era ahora un globo que flotaba por el cielo.

Harry sintió una mano en su brazo. Angela lo tiraba hacia la escalera para subir y empacar. Harry tomo su baúl y Angela la jaula de hedwig. Cuando ambos bajaron para marcharse, se encontraron con tío Vernon, rojo como un tomate.

-¡¡¡ustedes dos!!! ¡¡¡ Regresen a Marge en este instante!!!

Angela metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y agarro su varita, apuntando a Vernon

-aléjate de nosotros, esa vieja se merecía lo que le pasó.

-me voy de aquí- dijo Harry con la voz llena de furia- ya he aguantado mucho en esta casa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Angela. Donde su baúl y su lechuza la estaban esperando apoyados sobre la pared junto a la chimenea.

Entraron y miraron por la ventana hacia la casa de los Dursley, que ahora estaban en el patio otra vez mirando a tía Marge, que flotaba sobre los techos de Privet Drive.

-ven Harry, viajaremos con polvos flu- le dijo Angela a su primo acercándose a la chimenea.

-¿tienes polvos flu? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-eso no importa, hay algo mas importante que no te dije. Devieh me mando una carta diciéndome que pasáramos las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy y…

-¿¿¿Qué??? No puedo creer que no me lo hayas contado

-hay muchas cosas que no te cuento Harry.

-si, como cuando no me contaste que… no lo se…. que eras maga!!!!

Angela se río. Ella supo desde que era pequeña que era maga, pero tenia prohibido contárselo a Harry. Claro que ella lo sabia porque sus padres, Isabelle y Julius potter, se lo habían dicho.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivas valijas y jaulas con lechuzas y se dirigieron a una alacena donde Angela abrió un cajón y saco una cajita.

La abrió, tomo un poco de polvo que había adentro y se metió en la chimenea, en donde ahora ardía un fuego verde esmeralda.

-mansión malfoy- exclamo Angela y desapareció entra las llamas verdes.


End file.
